Alpha Squad: Desert Storm
by BubbleNucleation
Summary: Alpha Squad Asked to go on a mission to disarm a bomb. But what they find is much more than just a bomb. An Imperial Guard Story.
1. Chapter 1

{Location: [Imperial Guard Command]

{Area -: Pyter City Outskirts.}

{Land -: Kollan Continent}

{Planet -: Corrousus.}

Squad Alpha. :-: Mission – Bomb Unknown

I

The Alpha squad of Fang Company where all Lounging around a Small TV in the midst of the giant Barracks for 3rd Battalion. There was some protest in the city they were posted at. A bunch of Cultists of the "Emperor" had blocked off five city blocks. These cultists where heretics, but not proven. It was only fair to call them Protestors.

Most of Alpha squad thought that they should just blow the shit out of the protestors. But the only flaw to that is that you would have to level the whole city which was one of the biggest cities in the System. It housed over 20.4 Million people, it sounds cramped but that is why it is big. And a lot of these people that lived here are these so called "Protestors".

"Aww shit man, we are going to have the roll up to that party" Vance said aloud. Vance was one of the more Pessimistic teammates of Alpha.

"Yea, because Command are retarded and want to piss off that many people. Here you go Alpha squad have a gun and go shoot at those protestors, you might lose a lot of men but no pain no gain HUHUHUHUHUH." Said Vallen on of the Corporals of the team was doing an impression of a higher ranking officer

"Are we really going to do that?" Carter said, without knowing the two were joking. Carter was the newest member in the team after his team was ambushed and suffered many casualties. His team was the team to take on crazy shit like that. But the other two weren't so aware, and they both laughed. Vallen put out a hand and tapped Carter on the shoulder, making a dense pat sound against his white tank top. The team all began to fall into a hush and kept on watching the protestors do some protesting and listening to the Reporter talking about the protestors and other pointless shit, Until Sergeant Laker came up to them with a special guest.

"Alright Ladies, stop watching this propaganda shit and hop to it" Laker shouted every single word.

"You're the house wife Sarge" said Yerrem, the squad began to chuckle until they all turned around and saw someone you do not want to see. Commissar Victor Ogato, As soon as his gaze hit the squad they all snapped to attention and gave a salute. The Commissar Began to approach the squad that had formed a line. He gave every single soldier the Up-Down. The Commissar moved back up to the Sergeant.

"Are your men ready to die" The Commissar said to the Sergeant just within ear shot of all the Troops.

"Yes they are, Sir" the Sergeant said loudly and calmly.

The Commissar stood facing away from the squad and crossed his hands behind his back. His black coat stood limp like and his head was aimed at a slight angle. The time went by slowly as the Commissar stood. The Commissars hands went down to his side. He spun around as quickly as anyone would see a man move. He had pulled out a laspistol and it was aimed at the troops. They All stood still except for Carter who dropped to his knees. All the other troops looked down to the trooper. The Commissar moved up towards the young troop, who looked like he shat twenty bricks.

"Well, Well, Well. You must be the new guy. Octavius Carter. Private. I guess you are not ready to die." The Commissar said with a gleam of anger in his eyes, even though the smile on his face was deceiving his true feelings.

"Why are you not ready to die" The Commissar said crouching next to the private and began staring down the Private.

"W… Well I wasn't expecting you to pull a gun out" Carter said fear had infected his voice. The Sarge cringed a little at the reply knowing the inevitable disaster that was going to happen.

"Prepare for the unexpected" the Commissar said with menace in his voice. He stood up and was about to walk away and shot Carter in the leg. The lasbolt burnt right through his kneecap. Carter began to scream. None of the Guardsmen moved until one of the corporals moved down to his side. "Duai Help him" Pertugo said trying to get Carter to calm down "HELP HIM NOW!" Pertugo screamed. Duai moved down to Carters side and asked one of the other troops to get some medical supplies. The Commissar pulled his laspistol back up and was about to take aim. No one saw this apart from the sergeant. The sound of multiple lasbolt going off filled the room. Duai and Pertugo where covered in blood. Carters face was no more but a neck oozing blood.

"Now that is done, go to the briefing room with your gear on" The Commissar said holstering his laspistol "Double Time" the Commissar moved off.

II

Alpha Squad got into their gear and assembled into the briefing room that was in the same Building as 3rd battalion's barracks. In the briefing room standing in front of a big Table with a full mapped hologram of the City was Colonel Van Ulrich. One of the city blocks was highlighted in green, while the rest was in a grey-ish colour. Alpha squad assembled around the table and saluted the Colonel. The Sergeant walked in last and gave a salute to the Colonel and then spoke. "What seems to be happening?"

"Well it seems that after the protest, a bomb or bombs were planted within this block. You're team we'll be defusing them..." The Colonel said looking around the troops.

"Why us?" Yerrem said

"Well I have heard good things from other High ranking officers and other squad NCO's that you are the go-to guys for this sort of thing"

"What do you mean "this sort of thing"?" Garth said suspiciously

"Well these bombs have been identified as highly dangerous and could very well blow up this block and three other adjacent blocks around the city. They are blown up manually. So we have already locked down the outside of the block with snipers and Light support." The Colonel said in a flat scary tone.

"When will we be moving out"? Sergeant laker said

"Right now, chimera transports are outside ready to take you to the objective.

Alpha squad split into two groups of six and went to the chimera transports that were waiting out-side of the briefing room. Garth was the last one inside the chimera transport and was greeted by getting squished into one of the metal walls of the chimera. The chimera transports started their engines and rattled into life. The sound was dampened inside the chimera by specially made walls, luckily. The chimeras moved out from the barracks of 3rd battalion and moved up to the gate exiting outside of the Imperial Guard Command.

The only thing that was keeping the boredom at bay inside the chimera transport was the little windows on the sides of the chimera and all it showed was desert plains and little settlements dotted the said plains. Garth was wondering if they were civilian or Guard property. The Chimera began to slow down and then stopped. It seemed they stopped outside the walls of Pyter. The walls where at least around 15 Metres high. The Chimera engine rumbled in a monotone way and then it roared into life. There was a crackle in the Vox box set that was hooked up into the chimera.

"Check your weapons we'll be arriving at the MO in 10 minutes as soon as we get there we will sync our chronometers. Set your shot intensity to Low if anyone comes close we just need to scare them or hurt, If Tangos fire back move up to medium. Hotshot is a last resort." The Sergeant said over Vox and then the crackle blipped out. Garth looked around as everyone was checking their gear. The Guards with the Cadian Type Armour. The Flak Armour was khaki as were the fatigues. The Chimeras suddenly stopped, sounds of machinery echoed through the hull of the chimera and then the back of it opened. The Guardsmen moved out of the vehicle and out towards a tent at least 30 metres by 20 metres. They entered it and where welcomed by computers and other machines that where being tended to by tech priests. They moved to the end of the tent dodging wires and other electronic things that littered the floor. They moved past a small room in the tent. Garth looked over into the open door and saw a Man talking to a screen with a Space marine Sergeant. He stopped at began to gawk and was bumped by Thumper.

"What you lookin at Garth?" thumper said in an un-interesting voice

"Oh nothing" garth said slightly startled.

"Well move on"

The two moved on to catch up with the rest of the team.

The team had assembled into a metal shelter. The sergeant moved out to the front of them.

"Alright on the table here are 4 modded las-rifles for long range. They are las-rifles but act slightly like a sniper. Vallen, Yerrem, Jor and Vance will take these and move to the rooftops surrounding the bombs and relieve the roof patrols. Garth, Willis, Pertugo, Palto, Thumper, Duai and Me will move to the ground and relieve the men patrolling the bomb. Thumper will put on an H.F.B.F.S (Heavy Full Body Flak Suit) and will move to try and disarm the bombs." The sergeant looked around to see if everyone understood. It seemed that they did.

"Well, it seems we should move out boys" the sergeant said with a grin.


	2. Bomb

[1200 Hours]

[Bomb Site]

When alpha squad got to the bombsite they were met by a Valkyrie Assault Carrier pilot.

"Oh great a 'sky boy'" Palto said he was about to continue but the sergeant looked back and gave him a death dealing glare. Garth tried to muffle a laugh. The Sergeant made a hand signal telling the soldiers to stop. The Sergeant walked up to the pilot.

"What are you hear for?" the sergeant asked

"Taking two of your guys up there" the pilot said pointing up to the sky

"Who?"

"Willis and Pertugo" the pilot said looking over at the troops. The sergeant turned around and pointed to Willis and Pertugo.

"You're up" the sergeant said. Willis and Pertugo gave a sigh and walked up to the pilot, who then directed the two too the side mounted Heavy Bolters. The Two suited up and Took to the sky. They began to patrol the perimeter. Garth looked up and was guessing they would be keeping an eye on anything outside the area. The Sergeant walked up to one of the chimeras and walked inside one of them. He came back bringing out 2 boxes. He dropped them on the ground.

"Alright men, in here are gas masks and bio-chemical suits. Put them on and report back here" The Sergeant said and then picked one of the gas masks and suits up

"Oh thumper follow me" the sergeant said and walked off with Thumper. Garth walked up to the box and got the last gas mask and suit. The Suit felt kind of heavy to garth as he was walking behind a building to get changed. He undid the plastic cover and some paper fell out. It had pictures on how to put it on. The pictures showed that there were parts to the suit. The main part was a poncho but it had arm covers and also gloves, it clipped around the waste and was air tight. There were boot covers clipping at the shin air tight as well. It then rolled up to the waste and connected. The neck part rolled up to under the chin and clipped onto the Gas mask. This went over the fatigues. Garth gave a loud sigh because he had to unclip all his gear. After 30 minutes give or take they were all assembled back at the meeting point. As the Troops where waiting for thumper garth noticed that they all had the bio-hazard sign and it had the number 7 on it. He figured that it was 7 resistance to bio-chemicals on a 1-10 scale. After some more waiting there was a thud. Everyone turned around to see thumper in a bomb suit. They were all use to seeing a bomb suit but this was different instead of a Khaki colour it was a dark green with a black gasmask. It was a bomb suit that was for protection from a blast and chemicals. It had the bio-chemical hazard sign and a number 9 on the top.

The Valkyrie assault carrier had circled around at least 10 times. And made its eleventh round as the troops with the mod lasrifles set themselves up on the roof. Thumper moved up to the front. And everyone began to fall in behind him to make an arrow pattern. Garth was standing next to Mori and was behind the sergeant. They began to move up to where the bombs had been located.

"So who have you got back home" Mori asked garth

Garth hesitated and looked up into the sky.

"Well, I came from a feral world called Jovana." Garth said grimly. Mori went silent and said

"That's a load of shit"

Garth laughed "I don't have much just a house" they both went silent. "What about you Mori, eh?"

"I have a wife and some kids"

"Who is the wife?"

"Jane"

"Oh Jane, she was the medical officer back in boot camp, Lucky dog"

"Yea." Mori said kind of sounding sad. After the rest of the chatter died down they all stopped.

"What can you see?" Sergeant said to thumper

"Wires, hang on" thumper said as he moved over to the wires. The sergeant looked back and gave some hand signals indicating them to patrol the surrounding area. As the troops split up garth found his position and looked up to the sun. it was about 1300 hours local time. Everyone had been standing around for 30 minutes as thumper was disarming bomb after bomb. Then there was a disturbance.

"Movement at the yellow shop sign" I was guessing it was Yerrem who said it.

"Garth go take a peek" the sergeant said. Garth lifted up his las rifle into a comfortable position and adopted a fire-ready stance. He began to walk to the shop with the yellow sign. He moved slowly up the steps that ended at the door of the shop. He moved placed the barrel of the gun onto the door and gave it a slight nudge. The door moved open ever so slightly and as it did there was a slow clicking noise. Bomb. Is the only thing that went through garths head. He jumped backwards from the door and rolled up to face it. The windows and doors flew outwards followed by yellow, red flames. The force of the blast pushed garth down and stunned him, he heard voices shouting and movement around him.

"Get to his body Duai" the sergeant yelled. Duai moved swiftly down to garths body as the others swung their las-rifles around looking for any enemies hiding in buildings. Duai slid to the side of Garth and flicked out a medical pack. He flipped open a small metal block from within the pack, there was a screen with buttons on the bottom and at the end two small wires with u-shaped prongs on the end. Garth saw Duai's face.

"We…. Were…. Ringing" Garth spluttered out.

Duai injected something into garths arm. But in a matter of seconds' garth was back and highly focused. He literally sprang up and pulling his las rifle with him almost knocking over Duai.

"Sorry and thanks" Garth said with a smile

"Yea, No problem" Duai said as he packed up the medical equipment.

"Alright soldiers" The sergeant said over Vox so the guys up top could here

"We have been giving orders to be 'paranoid'" The sergeant said. As soon as the word paranoid came out of his mouth everyone switched the charge of the las rifle to medium, this was the kill range.

"Movement in the apartment" Vallen said "Yerrem go check" he added

"Yes sir" Yerrem said moving off through a hatch on the roof that enters the apartment. The Rest of the squad kept their eyes on buildings, stalls, everything. Thumper was moving onto the last bomb. It had taken at least 3 hours to disarm 4 bombs and now it as the last one. There was the sound of smashing glass. Everyone turned around to look; it was coming from the apartment. There were Lasrifle flashes and then nothing.

"Yerrem are you OK" the sergeant said over the Vox. There was at least three minutes of silence

"Yea I'm ok" Yerrem said, everyone seemed to exhale with relief.

"Reporting back to the roof" Yerrem informed the squad

"Copy that" the sergeant said.

Thumper got up "Jobs all done boys" He took off his helmet and smiled.

"But there is something else" Thumper said cutting through the relief. He held up a glowing red crystal thing. It was the size of a Bolt pistol. There was smoke moving up from the bottom

"Ah fuck" thumper threw it away from him, it had burnt the gloves and it left some red residue that was moving.

"Holy shit what is this" thumper jumped up and started to throw off his gloves.


End file.
